Tainted Love
by Reva Diehard
Summary: Kind of a practice Lemon story between OCxOrichimaru. I'll continue it w Kimimaro coming into the mix in the next chapter.


"Bakura-kun, do you love me?" Bakura, a student from the Hidden Leaf Village, choked on his ramen. He wiped off his skin-tight outfit and began stumbling over different words, trying to find the right ones without offending her.

"Katsumi-san, I, uh, well you see. Uhm, I do _care_ for you but, I, uh..." Bakura looked at Katsumi and blushed. She was truly beautiful. Her black hair was pulled back into pigtails but left a portion to cover her right eye. She had beautiful eyes; they were a swirl of purples that danced around her slitted pupils. Her eyes were framed in black as were her lips. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows and at the end of her showing one was a hoop. Her lip also had its own hoop.

He began to look at the ground, so not to meet her face, and couldn't help but look at the rest of her body while doing so. She wore a purple tanktop that showed a large portion of her breasts. Her arms were hugged with black armwarmers, her waist with a tight, black mini-skirt. Her fishnet covered legs were tucked under her.

"Well?" Bakura looked back at her face and noticed his scapegoat. The music note that was carved into her headband.

"I'm sorry, Katsumi. I do care for you; but, its just the villages that we're from, it would never work out." She looked away from him.

"I see..."

"I'm...very sorry..." He went to touch her hand but he was quickly rejected when she stood up. She turned to him with a smile.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." There was an awkward silence. "Well, I have to go find my Sensei. I promised I would train with him today. See ya around, k?" Bakura, feeling bad, forced out a smiled as she began to walk away. Katsumi tried to walk away as fast as she could without running. She wondered, what if he could sense it? The monster of a secret that has tourmented her for years. She wandered around and looked for her Sensei; he said he would meet her. She walked into a forest and found a clearing that was secluded. She sat down and waited for quite some time before someone showed up. Kabuto, Orochimaru's little henchman, arrived. Kabuto didn't like Katsumi. He always had a feeling that Orochimaru favored her over him. Katsumi really didn't care less about Kabuto's thoughts and feelings.

"Where were you?" Kabuto asked harshly. Katsumi made no remark towards him. All she did was give him a glare as she walked over to him. "Well?"

"Will you just shut up?! All you do is bitch at me and its all because you're jealous of my relationship with Orochimaru-sama!" Her pupils contriscted in anger. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you finished?" Katsumi walked up close to him without another word and waited for him to take them away to Orochimaru.

In a split second they were standing in a dark room. Only two candles were lit but they were about to die.

"Kabuto, could you leave us?" He was reluctent, but he did as he was told. Katsumi stood in the soft glow of the candle; she wouldn't dare go searching for a snake when its in the shadows. He came towards her with a smile on his white face.

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I was just, getting a few things off of my chest." He continued to walk towards her; he continued to smile.

"Its quite alright, Katsumi." He brushed her face with his soft fingers. "You know, we really don't have to train today. We could just, stay in the darkness, alone." Orochimaru's hands trailed down her neck and found themselves pushing her straps off of her shoulders. Katsumi just stood there. She had been denied the love of Bakura earlier that day and now Orochimaru was willing to give it to her. Her face began to change into a pale pink as she felt his tongue rub against her neck and cheek. He left her straps as they barley rested on her shoulders and he stood back, looking at her to see if this was a beginning to a night that he might enjoy. Her face glistened from his own saliva and her boobs were about to fall out of her top. Orochimaru stood smiling.

"Please," Katsumi said quietly with a smirk of her own plastered on her face. "Take me..." Orochimaru's smile widened as she walked over to him. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips onto his with amazing firmness. Her tongue flicked his lips, begging to be allowed entrance. He opened his mouth and allowed her delicate tongue enter into his mouth. She played with his tongue and massaged the roof of his mouth. She began to remove his shirt and he slowly began to get aroused. He pulled her back into the darkness towards what he had prepared for her. In the darkness was a bed that was all ready for her company. He stopped moving when he bumped into the side of the bed.

She began to run her fingers through his hair as he grabbed hold of her hair-ties and pulled them out, allowing her hair to fall onto his hands. Orochimaru slid his hands underneath her top and began to pull it up over her head. Once the kiss was broke, Katsumi made her way down to Orochimaru's pants. She began to push his pants off, revealing his erection. Before she had a chance to get started on it, Orochimaru pulled her head up to his. He pulled her on top of him, pressing her nude torso against his, as he slowly went back onto the bed. He began to kiss her again, making himself harder.

"I do hope you know what you're doing..." he muttered softly in her ear. She smiled at his questioning. She began to make her way down, leaving a trail of kisses. When she had reached his penis, she began to kiss it lightly and tickle it with her tongue, teasing her Sensei. She took it into her mouth, until it reached the back of her throat, and began to suck on it. Orochimaru began to moan and dig his claws into the bed. He tossed his head back and arched his back. She felt it quiver in her mouth; he was almost there, just a little harder. She began to suck harder and she heard him moan her name. He let go into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She removed his penis out of her mouth and was about to wipe off a bit of himself that he had left on the corner of her mouth.

"Leave it! We're not finished." She looked up and saw Orochimaru watching her with a smile on his face. Strings of his hair clung to his sweat-covered face. His chest moved up and down in a smooth rhythm and glistened in the candle light. "Come here." She obeyed him and crawled up to his face. With one hand he pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her fiercely. He took her skirt, undies, and fishnets off. He felt around for her clit and began to rub it. Moans began to grow in the back of her throat. Her moans began to make him hard again. When he was completly hard again, he thrust himself into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and screamed through their kiss. His blood dripped onto her breasts; he stopped kissing her and licked it off, playing with her nipples while doing so. Grabbing onto her hips, he began to pump himself into her. She had never let go of his shoulders and she began to dig her nails deeper into his flesh.

"O-Orochimar-r-ru..." she moaned out. He pumped faster and she arched her back. He finally let himself go inside of her. Both were breathing heavily and sweating profusley. He finally took himself out of her and laid beside her. He smiled at her as she began to snuggle up close to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the nose. Things were going to be different now between them. No one could get in their way, not even that idiotic bastard Kabuto. Bakura had his chance, but he lucked out. She was Orochimaru's now.


End file.
